


The 8 Orgy

by Anonymous



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boypussy, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, OT8, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I hate you all
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Hero Hei/Keemstar/Kalvin Garrah, Donald Trump/Vic Mignogna/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Logan Thirtyacre
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	The 8 Orgy

8 DUDES ARE HAVING SEX COME ON EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR AN ORGY WITH BIG GAY COCKS N SHIEEETT WERE ALL GAY AND BIG PUSSIES SOMEONE JUST GAVE BIRTH OH NO OH WELL THROW THE BABY IN THE DUMPSTER UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

If you think I would write something like this ur wrong and even then I don't even have the spoons or mental capacity for it


End file.
